Who is She Really
by Lil Moon Witch
Summary: Elizabeth's hates her little sister,Star,who gets kidnapped by pirates.Will Jack and Elizabeth set off to find her,along with the Royal Navy Not a Mary-Sue sad WillOC.Elizabeth is really MEAN.
1. Meet Star

'Who is she Really?'  
  
Chapter One Meet Star.  
  
AN: This is a Will/OC story if you don't like it turn back. NOW! The OC is NOT me so this is NOT a Mary-Sue.  
  
Summery: Star is Elizabeth Swans little half sister, Elizabeth hates her, Will & Kea are her only friends, and she's miserable at home while Elizabeth gets to be kidnapped by pirates then comes back and is even MORE in the spotlight... It's so not FAIR.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own it (runs away and cries).  
  
Me: "Hi I'm the author."  
  
Jack: "Well hi miss author."  
  
Will: "Hello Miss."  
  
Me: "Well On with the STORY"  
  
Star Swan-labeled as Elizabeth's little sister. Although she was very pretty with her sun blonde layered hair, sky blue eyes, and light tanned skin she was in Elizabeth's shadow...  
  
JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ  
  
"STAR YOU LITTLE BRAT THAT WAS A PERFECT CHANSE FOR WILL TO ASK ME OUT!" Shouted Elizabeth Swan, you see right after the movie ended and Elizabeth had been left alone with Will, Star came running up shouting 'WILL WILL' just as Will was about to say something to Elizabeth, and when they got home Star got it. From her dad to, because Elizabeth and Will weren't officially 'dating', now bad rumors might spread about Elizabeth.  
  
Now a month later Will still hadn't asked out Elizabeth and she was REALLY mad at Star. Therefore, Star spent most of her time with Will and Kea her best and only friends.  
  
Star, wearing a plane white dress that ended at her knees, was sitting in Wills shop talking with a long light-brown haired girl with forest green eyes, wearing a plane pastel yellow dress like Star's.  
  
"So were going to make you're invisible cat attack Elizabeth?" Asked the girl in an amused tone.  
  
"Yes, where has Will gone?" Star Asked in return looking around for him but not seeing him in the shop. 'I bet he went to see Evil.' thought Star.  
  
"To see Miss Elizabeth or Evil in you're world." Said Kea, rather bored to be talking about Elizabeth, as she hated her as well.  
  
"Did I tell you she cut up five of my dresses, ripe up my new diary, good thing there weren't any entries in it, and ripped up one of my pictures of my mother..." Star said the last part a bit sadly, as seeing there were only two known pictures; Star had both, because she and Elizabeth were only half sisters.  
  
"She's a witch isn't she?" Asked Kea already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yea I don't have the oddest idea why I have to have a CRAZY family... I MEAN THEY SHOULD BE SENT TO THE LOONY BEN!" Said Star rather loudly causing Kea to laugh.  
  
"Well excuse ME." Said Elizabeth looking angered. It turned out Will had brought her back with him.  
  
"Hello Miss. Elizabeth." Said Kea bowing her head politely in Elizabeth's direction.  
  
"Hi Evil - I mean sis." Said Star on purpose trying not to giggle-ok laugh insanely-as Elizabeth got RED in the face.  
  
"YOU-I didn't even do anything to you." Said Elizabeth pretending to sob earring comfort from Will. 'Oh she's sucking up...'Thought Star angered by her sister's evil self.  
  
"Star apologize to you sister." Said Will while holding the 'sobbing' Elizabeth in his arms.  
  
"No." Said Star plainly with zero present emotion.  
  
"NOW." Said Will imperatively (AN: AHHHHHHH CRTCT word 0o0AHH means demandingly).  
  
"No." Said Star once again in that 'no tone voice', then she observed Will getting mad, so she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. Kea ran after her and shouted 'STAR' but to no avail, she was gone...  
  
########################  
  
A blond haired boy was sitting at the side of a clear stream that did not reflect faces of people if they looked in it. He had a fair pale face, and silver clothing. He was playing a piccolo (a small flute and that's a musical instrument that you play in a school band.) while a calico cat walked around him. "Come on Baby lets go home." He said and they walked off into the horizon just as the last of the suns rays faded.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Star slipped a note for Kea in her room at the manor and left, she went down to the beach and stared into the water when she saw something...  
  
:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:; :;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:  
  
Jack Sparrow snuck into Port Royal to see his old friends-Star Kea and Will. He got to the blacksmiths to find Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Hello William, Miss Swan," Said Jack ", where's Kea and Star?" Jack asked Will. So will told him the whole story.  
  
"That' funny I herd s'reaming from the beach." Said Jack, Will looked alarmed.  
  
"Star hates the ocean it could not have been her." Said Elizabeth, lying.  
  
"Whatever ye say luv." Said Jack looking at Elizabeth as if he doesn't trust her (AN: Well who would after all the stuff I made her do.)  
  
"Well that's good that she should be OK." Said Will  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????  
  
"Star... Star... Wake up." Said a young boy with black hair but the rest of his features were blurred by the fog that had moved in and dark of night.  
  
"Ummm. Whe...Where am... I and w... Who... Who... are you?" asked Star bleeding from the head a bit.  
  
"Tis not important who thy is, you are on the beach remember Starlight." Said the young boy in an odd old English tone of voice.  
  
"Yes... I... I remember... h... He tried to... To kill me... Who... Who is Starlight?" asked Star confused that someone called her by her mothers name. 'MOM' thought Star rather suddenly.  
  
"Thy wilts not call thee Star on the basis it dose not suet thee," Said the boy ", thy must go now" and with that disappeared.  
  
Star, after a while, got up and walked around for hours until sunrise.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
OK do ya like it, hate it what? Should I continue? Tell me in a review. 


	2. Pirates?

'Who is She Really?' 

Chapter 2 'Pirates?'  
  
_Sorry I'm so late I was a Pal at a Girl Scout Camp, Misty Mountain Junior day camp. This meaning I looked out for the girls for leadership hours_...

AN: This is to Ila... This is a fan fiction, yes, I think Orlando Bloom is hot, but Will Turner is an imagery character, I could go to other websites to publish fics about Orlando. By the way, please keep in mind that when reading this you are in my world and it is twisted. I, for other people like you have put a warning about Elizabeth...

AN: This is my first attempt at wrighting a POTC story... This is a Will/OC story... The OC is NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT me............................................................  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't wanna say it (pouts) Jack you say it."  
  
Jack: "**SHE DON'T OWN NOTHING AND ITS CAPTIN**"  
  
Me: "WELL Just be mean JACK... Although I do have Will locked up in my closet...Don't tell Disney... (We here odd noises from closet)"

Summery: Star is Elizabeth Swans little half sister, Elizabeth hates her, Will & Kea are her only friends, and she's miserable at home while Elizabeth gets to be kidnapped by pirates then comes back and is even MORE in the spotlight... It's so not FAIR.Me: "Hi It's your lovely, sweet writer..."  
  
Jack: "Ye may be lovely but ye not sweet."  
  
Elizabeth: "Your downright evil I'm not-"  
  
Will: "Hush you will give away the story."  
  
Me: "Well at lease I'm not a snob Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth: "I am not a SNOB!" (We start fighting)  
  
Jack: "I'm betting on the author who ye got Will?"  
  
Will: "Um... The author..."   
  
Star Swan-labeled as Elizabeth's little sister. Although she was very pretty with her sun blonde layered hair, sky blue eyes, and light tanned skin she was in Elizabeth's shadow...  
  
JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ  
  
The sun peaked through the open window as it came up over the ocean and shimmered on the water. It slowly crept over the light brown wood floor, up the sheets on the bead and lightly graced the pillow that Star Swans head was suppose to be, on but it wasn't. In fact, no one was in the room... Then a plop came from the side of the room the open window was on. What caused the noise was a sky blue book bag, and seconds later followed by a young blond girl, her hair cut in layers starting at her chin going down her back a little, wearing a SHIRT AND PANTS!? That was un common for a girl. Well any way the shirt was a light blue color and the pants were white.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid... I shouldn't have stayed out all night...Ug the Kea will be in to wake me in an hour... Oh well better get some sleep. Hea my heads better" The young girl of about 17said while looking into the mirror.Will Turner always awoke before dawn, and worked until passed dark. This lovely morning was no different, except he wasn't working. He was talking to his old friend, Jack Sparrow (Jack makes a noise somewhere off stage). Oh, excuse me _CAPTIAN_ Jack Sparrow _RULER OF THE WORLD_.  
  
"What are you saying Jack?" Asked Will calmly, yet there was a certain amount of fear in his voice.  
  
"I'm saying mate that Barbossa's son Conner wants Elizabeth's blood... At least that's what I here. I didn't want to tell you in front of her last night." Jack said to Will acting as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"Why Elizabeth?" Will asked Jack leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Don't know mate. Don't know..." Said Jack letting his sentence trial off into silence."James? James dear, wake up dear." A middle-aged woman with graying blond hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin, and a forest green dress with lace on it said to a young boy with black hair, cut short in a feathery layered sort of way, sky blue eyes pale yet tanned skin.  
  
"Yes mother." Said the boy in a sleepy voice seeing as he had just woke up.  
  
"The ship sales at midnight tonight." She said in that mysteries voice."Kea help me with my dress please." Said Star calling her personal maid. 'Ug I have to wear a _STUPID_ corset to Commodore Noringtons brother's ceremony to become a commander... There are too many commanders in this world, _AND_ there all Cheese Brains. They all should be attacked by flying hamsters...' thought Star as her maid ran to help her get dressed.  
  
"Is it to tight Miss. Star?" Asked Kea, who was wearing a forest green dress, referring to Stars dress, which was ocean blue and poofy with sky blue, pink, and white ribbons flowing off it.  
  
"No Kea, it's lovely." Said Star, although not very excited about it, as she looked in the mirror at her skinny reflection and blond flowing hair, while Kea was fixing it.  
  
"Now let's fix your hair... Err... Lets braid it a in the back some of it will fall down and your going to look elegant with it like that, maybe Captain soon to be commodore will even propose..." Said Kea with that sly grin not even trying to look sweet.  
  
"K I don't want to marry him." Said Star scrunching up her face and sticking out her tongue in a most un lady like way.  
  
"Yes but your father dose. Or at least it would be a 'good match' in his words." Kea said in her matter-of-fact voice while braiding Stars hair.  
  
"I...I don't want '_good_'... I want '_**bad**_'" Said Star quietly sitting silent for a moment thinking while Kea was grinning  
  
"You want Will Turner." Kea said laughing.  
  
"He would make a good husband. Nevertheless, my sister likes him and whatever she wants, she gets... She's a evil little brat who's evil and even more evil. The flying hamsters should attack her..." So Star mumbled on about evil sisters and hamsters for a while.  
  
"_SHUT IT UP SHUT IT UP AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Remarked Kea loudly to make Star quit talking.  
  
"_HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_." Star...um... said...uh... like a cat, ya that's it...  
  
"Ok cat girl lets get going or were going to be late." Said Kea pulling up Star out of her chair and out the door.  
  
"Elizabeth you look lovely." Said Governor Swann, who was dressed in his regular attire, referring to his older child Elizabeth, who was wearing a dark pink dress with golden trim and a hat to match, not even bothering to say hi to Star or even look at her or Kea who was coming with Star so she would have someone to talk to. "We must go now or we will be late come now girls."  
  
'Well at least ha said 'girls'. I though Lizzy had more since than to wear such an _ugly_ hat, well at least not to a social gathering.' Star thought as she and Kea walked through the door to the carriage.  
  
"Star Your sister's hat is so _ugly_." Whisper Kea to Star just before stepping into the carriage.  
  
"Tell me about it. I think she's crazy." Said Star in a low voice stepping into the carriage.  
  
"And _He_ said that if I ever changed my mind... _He_ Could get me that pink dress I wanted." Said Elizabeth to her father who was just slightly listing.  
  
"That's nice Elizabeth," Said Star "you look good in pink." Star gazed out the carriage window thinking 'I wonder if Will is going to be at the there, it wouldn't matter Lizzy wants him and she always gets what she wants. I suppose if the future Commodore proposes I shall accept. Wouldn't it be cool it be cool if at the exact moment he proposed I was kidnapped by pirates? That would be _FUN_. Maybe Barbossa has a son and he wants revenge or there's another curse and they need my dead mothers blood she was a good healer. (AN: Star and Elizabeth are half sisters. Stars mom went to a school that taught her how to heal people using herbs. Before Star's mom died, she passed on her secrets, an odd blue crystal moon necklace, and a sword the blade about a little longer than arms length (about 2 feet and 3 inches) the hilt was set with Star shaped rubies and a sapphire blue moon to her. This info will be helpful.) She healed pirates that other pirates hates and made many enemies and she once sailed with Barbossa. Maybe just- 'Star was knocked out of her thoughts by the carriage driver saying "We're here."  
  
The ceremony went as Commodore Norrington's went and there was an after party in which Star and Kea were just trying to not be noticed when the new Commodore came over.  
  
"Miss. Swan are you enjoying yourself?" asked The Commodore. He was wearing what his brother usually wore but he did not wear the hat or wig. His hair was a light brown and in an army cut style and he could not be over 21. Star thought he was cute maybe even to rivil Will.  
  
"Commodore, please call me Star." She said trying to doge his question.  
  
"In that case, call me Caspian." He said 'Cute name' Star thought.  
  
"All right Caspian." Star remarked neither she nor the Commodore saw the strange men sneaking in, but Kea did.  
  
"Star _LOOK_" Said Kea just as the men drew their guns.  
  
"Listen ya rich scum we looking for a girley who don't belong here. She's gots a blue moon necklace. Now where is she?" The man said.  
  
"Look here pirate we don't appreciate your kind here." Said Caspian pushing Star a little behind him not knowing the pirate was looking for her.  
  
"Sorry but we aint leaving till we gets her." Said the pirate stepping forward. Then all the pirates started shooting at the ceiling, shooting until nearly everyone was on the ground, probably there orders.  
  
A young boy with deep black hair stepped forward and said, "Ladies and gentlemen as we speak your town is under siege by my crew. Now to our real business here I am looking for a girl. Her name is Star. Where is she?" He ask and Elizabeth pointed at Star  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Shouted Star being pulled up.  
  
"Star hello dear." Said the boy as two pirates grabbed her.  
  
"STAR" Shouted Caspian as he stood up quickly just to be punched in the stomach by a rather large pirate and fall down again, by this time other people were starting to stand up as well.  
  
The pirates drug Star outside and headed to their boat. Star saw the town being attacked by pirates just as it had been on that night they took Elizabeth then Star saw Will.  
  
"WILL." She shouted and looked over at her as she was being dragged away and could do nothing.Once Star was on the ship all the pirates, starting coming back and Star noticed a monkey that looked exactly how Will had described Barbossa's monkey Jack.  
  
"I see you have met Jack my dead father's monkey." Said the boy patting the monkey on its small furry head.  
  
"You are Barbossa's son?" Asked Star, if this was Barbossa's son then he was-.  
  
"I'm Conner, now about that necklace-."Said Conner before he was cut off by Star quickly.  
  
"You CAN NOT have it." Said Star very determined that he would NOT get her necklace. 'Not even if he kills me will he EVER get my necklace.' Thought Star staring into his midnight blue eyes, pale face that looked like the moon-light, night sky black hair, a crisp white shirt tucked into his black trousers that were straight leg paints, polished black shoes, and possibly the most interesting thing his necklace, a gold chain with a gold ring on it, no other jewelry than that.  
  
"That's nice Star, but I want your skills not your sprit-inhabited jewelry." Said Conner as he stepped closer to her, Star just gave him a cold look.  
  
"Its _NOT_ sprit-inhabited, it just attracts them... and they talk to me. Yes I talk to dead people, be afraid be very afraid." Star said twirling her hair and staring evilly at the pale boy.  
  
"I don't care if you talk to dead people; you have amazing skills that's what I find amazing and freighting." He said walking behind her and whispering the last part in her ear.  
  
Star just stood there and thought to herself 'how dose he- how can he- how- why- what if- he knows it all- how can he know it all- is he really- how- AHHHHH.' Conner just observed her and smiled in hi I'm-one-step-ahead way.  
  
"I don't know all of your story Star. I can tell that's what your mind, I can't read minds but I can guess pretty well." Said Conner in that smooth voice of his that just seemed to fit in with the night better than crickets do in the country landscape.  
  
"Are you really a pirate? Am I dreaming? I don't know what to think... This is so cool but I'm scared at the same time. Are you going to kill me?" Asked Star in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes we will kill you once you teach us your trade." Said the boy in a no sympathy voice. Star at hearing this looked scared and started playing with the belt of her dress and drew out a sword and put the point touching the upper left point of his chest drew back the sword and then... The chapter ended...Thank you, to Orli's babe and angelwingz7 for putting me an there author alert list. To Orli's babe Mistress Moon Demon, and even to Ila for reviewing. TO Mistress Moon Demon and Akima 06 my bf's for putting me on there fav authors list. I LOVE YOU ALL, in a nice friend sort of way though... 


	3. Are You My Brother

_Are **You** My Brother?_

__

AN: This is not a mary-sue. Nevertheless, believe what you want.

TO: Anonymous- HOW long did it take you to find all my mistakes? FYI I use spell check but my spell check changes words that are spelled wrong, it might not be the right word though, as for the punctuation my grammar check doesn't catch it, and I don't do good at spelling or punctuation, but I'm in Honors English so I must be doing something correct. However, thank-you anyway. (When I get time I'll correct some mistakes)

TO: Diffiny- I have reviewers who think otherwise. Thank-you for reviewing.

TO: Sabi- Thank-you very much, I liked your review and I like your name.

TO: Sunny Joe Bob- Did I tell you I like your name? Thank-you for being a reviewer.

TO: gloria- Sorry about the mistakes, But the picture has to be in the story, it like a puzzle, and sorry about 'cool' sometimes my world spins around and I don't know what story I'm writing about. Thank-you for the review.

TO: Mistress Moon Demon- as of course THANK-YOU. __

After the pirate raid, no one seemed to notice that Star was gone yet, with the exception of Kea Jack and Caspian, Will and Elizabeth were talking.

"It was so frightening Will… It really was." Elizabeth said to Will as they sat there talking.

"I thought they had come for revenge or something… I was so scared something would happen to you…" Will said as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"I was thinking I might never see you again either. I hope… Oh never mind." Said Elizabeth with a 'touch' of regret in her voice.

"Elizabeth will… Would you consent to being… My well… Will you marry me?" Will managed to ask before he got tong tided any worse.

"YES. Yes Will yes. You don't know _how_ long I have waited to hear you say that." Elizabeth said before running around the table to kiss Will.

"I WANT YOU TO GET A CREW TOGETHER NOW TO FIND MISS. SWAN." Shouted Commodore Caspian running around on the docks giving orders. I guess somebody had noticed that Star was gone. "Piper were going to take the SS. Fuzzy."

"All right sir. THE SS. FUZZY GENTS. There you go sir, you can get on board now." Said piper and then he walked away shouting orders like 'Extra guns' 'Extra food' 'Get to work' and such.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A.N. Should I end it here… OF CORSE NOT.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bad girl Star." Conner said as he grabbed the blade of her sword and twisted it violently out of her thin hands. 'SLAP' Star had smacked him right across the fact leaving a blood red hand print and little scratches that started bleeding almost immediately. "You have the right attitude to make life on this ship fun. I might actually let you live."

"You will don't worry about that. Or I might have to kill you first." Said Star in an amused tone, and the both smirked.

"Gents put Star to work, she will be tending the animals, and I suggest you not get in a fight with he or you'll end up dead." Conner said and star was whisk away to the animals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right my lady you'll be tending to the animals. The spider food is over there-." The old caretaker was saying before being cut off.

"I'm afraid of spiders…" Star said abruptly, shivering at the thought of touching one of those, those things.

"Fine then Jessie will take care of them." He said and proceed to show Star White Tigers, hawks, dogs, and even some horses, and where there food was.

After he left Star fed the tigers and hawks, according to her schedule the doge didn't get fed till an hour later, 'I wonder why there fed so late at night?' thought Star as she watched Jessie feeding a rather large spider and shivered 'Spider ewe'.

"Star I'm suppose to take ye to where ye will be sleeping." Said Jessie and even though he was very dirty, sea salt and dirt in his hair, on his face, and cloths, his deep brown hair and puppy dog eyes made him look adorable. 'Perfect for Kea.' Thought Star as he led her to her room.

Stars room wasn't much, whitewashed walls a closet, mirror, and a trunk filled with some plain sea blue dresses and normal sailor cloths, and a bed with deep blue bed sheets. 'Guess this is home' She thought as she got into bet with her cloths on.

Elizabeth was glad she was marring Will and her little sister wasn't. She smiled at the thought that her little sister wouldn't be at her weeding, she after all had been kidnapped by pirates, after the weeding Will and Jack were going to look for her but shed be dead by then ' Oh well I never liked her any way.' Thought Elizabeth as she walked down a little alleyway to a figure who was dressed in all black and had t shat covered his face, also he was standing in a corner in the shadows.

"Thought ye wert goanna show luv," The man said in a Jack Sparrow kind of way (Jack Offstage: CAPTIN YOU DOLT FOR A WRITER. Me Eerie voice from above: WATCH IT SPARROW I HOLD YOUR LIFE IN MY HANDS.) then pushed Elizabeth up against a wall and began to make-out with her "come on let's continue this in a more private place…" and with that, they walked off together…

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

"James!" Said a boy with a calico cat and a piccolo (remember them?") as he ran towards the other boy stopping in front of him and shaking his hand, they were at the port in Tortuga by the way.

"Hey big bro how are you." Asked James after they had shook hands and he had petted the cat.

"Fine, but have you herd Will Turners bride to be is cheating on him. Poor Will and our little Star loved him all along and wouldn't have cheated on him… Oh well a bad choice on his part though." Said the boy as the sun came up behind them and the cat stretched it's self out on the cool stone walkway.

"No, did you look in your crystal?" asked James wanting to know where his bother got this information on Star's sister.

"Yes, how else do you think I got that information?" He said as they and the cat walked off towards the town…

"Conner what's the name of this ship?" Asked Star as she walked up to him as he was steering the boat, after a full nights sleep and feeding the animals, and getting something herself, she was curious to know what went on the ship and what it's name was.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Conner looking over at her with humor in his eyes, 'What do he find _so_ funny. If he's laughing at me I'm going to hurt him.'

"What do you find so funny?!" Star demanded of him crossed her arms and tapped her foot like she was angry.

"I asked my question first." Conner said trying to make Star angry but Star didn't fall for it.

"Yes but I asked mine second and I'm a lady." Star plainly replied to his statement trying to annoy him… It didn't work.

"Yes well, I'm smarter than you are anyways, answer my question." Conner stated thinking this would really get to her…

"You're not smarter than me. If you were you wouldn't use tricks that I use on my sister to try to make me mad." Star said laughing at Conner for using childish tricks on her.

"Laugh now. The name of this ship is Chocolate. Ok? Now might I suggest you go get out of your good dress your going to be scrubbing the decks, until time to tend to the animals again." Said Conner, receiving a scowl from Star, then she turned to go put something on to scrub the decks in.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

CRASH

"WHATCH WHERE YOU-… Jack Sparrow?" Said Kea after he had crashed head on into her and made her drop the spices she had been toting.

"Captain Jack Sparrow to you luv." Jack said as he bent down to get her spices and noticed she was a maid, jugging from her clothing. (AN: How very un Jack like…)

"You're not my captain I'm not your LOVE, pronounce it right, and thank you for picking up my spices." Kea said very fast to Jack confusing him for a second.

"Err… Your welcome I think…" Jack said after a second or two, 'This girls _crazy_.' He thought.

"Yes well I best be going." Kea said and grabbed her spices out of his hands and walked away at a very fast pace.

J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J7J

"I hate scrubbing decks. I hate it. I hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hare it. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate…" Said Star scrubbing the decks (AN: duh.) when her sponge slipped and she, once again, hit the deck with her face.

"Nice way to clean the deck Star. You missed a spot." Said Conner as she pulled her face off from the deck, Star glared at him and threw her sponge at him, which hit him precisely on the nose.

"Shut up you no good, lazy, evil, make me scrub the deck, underweight jerk with an attitude problem." Muttered Star loud enough for him to hear, making him smirk in anger.

He reached down, grabbed her by the back of her neck, and pulled her up like a mother cat would do to her kittens.

"Listen you little brat, I am in charge of this ship not you and you will do what I _say._" He said right into her face making her, being very short-tempered, mad.

"Look you stupid dolt I am NOT scared of you I will never be. I can hurt you more than you can hurt me, don't even dream of threatening ME. It won't work NO matter what you say or do." Said Star glaring back at him if looks could kill, he would be dead… Conner threw her down and she skidded to the other side of the ship, on her well-polished floor.

"I don't think you have the whole picture, you see I don't need you at all. I could kill you, take your necklace, bring them back and let them kill the ones who killed them first. Your just an itty-bitty piece of this puzzle, and it can form a picture without you, but I will let you live. For now. Just don't get in my way…" Conner said as her turned to walk away.

"I'm a bigger piece than you think, you just don't realize it yet… Are… Are you my brother?" Star asked, Conner turned around and looked at her with wide surprised eyes, Star stared back at him with curiosity to know the truth.

"Where did that come from I was taking about killing you and you ask me that." Conner said trying to ignore the question.

"Answer the question." Star demanded.

AN: I don't think this chapter was that good… OH WELL.


End file.
